Lucy Jeanne
by lolaarlo
Summary: Parentlock, con lemon un poco subido de tono, pero sin pasarse, así que no deberíais asustaros con lo que sale y leer con tranquilidad. — ¿Otra pesadilla?, pequeña saltamontes. Este fanfict participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked. Fic Beteado por: PaulaWatson


Parentlock, con lemon un poco subido de tono, pero sin pasarse, así que no deberíais asustaros con lo que sale y leer con tranquilidad.

— ¿Otra pesadilla?, pequeña saltamontes.

Este fanfict participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

Fic Beteado por: PaulaWatson

 **Lucy Jeanne:**

El día a día de John y Sherlock era diferente desde que tenían a la pequeña Lucy Jeanne con ellos, si, desde que la habían adoptado con tan solo dos años y ahora tenía unos cuatro años de edad. Para ambos había sido un gran paso, una decisión que les había unido más cualquiera otra cosa que se podía la gente imaginarse. La pequeña Lucy Jeanne Holmes Watson era su alegría y su razón de vivir.

Faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de la pequeña, John había comprado, aunque había sido difícil de encontrar, la muñeca que quería y eso había sido un logro. Luego habían invitado a algunos amigos de la niña a la fiesta que se celebraría el sábado en el un sitio de cumpleaños, porque hacerlo en Baker Street no era buena idea, ya que la casa llena de experimentos de Sherlock no es un lugar seguro para un grupo de madres obsesas por el cuidado de sus hijos y menos para unos aproximadamente 10 niños y niñas.

Sherlock condujo al lugar de la fiesta mientras John hablaba con la pequeña.

Al llegar al lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta, un lugar donde otros niños celebraban también su cumpleaños, con un parque de bolas y unos hinchables.

Para alivio de John fueron los primeros en llegar, avisaron para que les llevara a su mesa, donde estaban colocados los nombres de los niños para que se sentaran y una mesa al lado para los padres que querían quedarse a charlar.

— Ven a mis piernas – dijo John una vez que se sentó en un silla, la niña obedeció sin rechistar – no hará falta que te diga que te portes bien con todos y se amable – Lucy negó con la cabeza – quiero que sepas que hoy es tu celebración de cumpleaños y tus padres te daremos hoy tu regalo y el martes iremos a comer con tus tíos para celebrarlo en familia.

— Vale papá – dijo la pequeña – Sherly, gracias por todo – aquellas palabras enternecieron a Sherlock.

— Ahora ve a divertirte que veo que están llegando tus amigos – la niña besó a John en la mejilla antes de bajar, luego se acercó a Sherlock, le miró y acto seguido también le besó en la mejilla. Luego se fue con sus amigos a jugar.

Sherlock sabía que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo como padre, sabía que lo hacía porque la pequeña le agradaba mucho. John abrazó a Sherlock y luego fue despidiendo a las madres que no se quedaban, de los diez niños y niñas que estaban allí por el cumpleaños de Jeanne, solo cuatro madres se quedaron a charlas con John, ya que Sherlock se quedó en una silla leyendo algo sin prestarle demasiada atención a la novela, ya que le gustaba escuchar las tonterías de la gente y deducir cosas. Aunque ya las había deducido todas al principio de la velada.

Los niños fueron llamados para que Jeanne abriera los regalos y tomaran tarta y alguna otra golosina y chocolatina. Primero abrieron los regalos que tenían el nombre de quien se lo daban. Como no, el último regalo era el de sus padres, ya que así lo habían decidido ellos.

La pequeña abrió todos con ganas, agradecía mucho todos los regalos, tal y como sus padres le habían enseñado, aunque no le gustara el regalo o ya lo tuviera. Cuando cogió el último, antes de abrirlo, miró a sus padres y tras eso lo abrió.

Se sorprendió al ver que era la muñeca que quería. Aquella que era tan difícl de encontrar. Las madres que estaban allí empezaron a cuchichear y Sherlock sonrió victorioso. Jeanne se acercó a ambos.

Muchas gracias Sherly por el regalo – Sherlock la abrazó – te quiero – un beso en la mejilla significó mucho para el detective.

No hay de que pequeña – Sherlock sonrió.

Dejó de abrazar a Sherlock y fue a por John, al que le dijo lo mismo, pero llamándolo papá. ¿Por qué solo llamaba papá a John? Porque a Sherlock no le gustaban esos formalismos y le gustaba más como decía Sherly ahora que era pequeña y podía.

Acto seguido llevaron a los niños a la mesa donde se sentaron a comer las golosinas, las chocolatinas y las cosas varias típicas de cumpleaños de niños antes de la tarta.

Sherlock se alegró de haber ido y de haberse tomado el fin de semana libre, ya que así disfrutaba de la pequeña y del cumpleaños. Greg aceptó darle esos días libres con una condición, de ir al día siguiente a su casa a celebrar el cumpleaños con él y Mycroft y este aceptó sin rechistar. Ser padre le estaba cambiando mucho.

Trajeron la tarta, una tarta de chocolate, lo que todos los niños adornaban.

John pidió a su pequeña que cerrara los ojos, pidiera un deseo y soplara. Y eso hizo, aunque no consiguió apagar las velas a la primera. Sopló varias veces y hasta que lo consiguió no dejó que nadie tocara la tarta.

Antes de comerla, pidió a una de las madres que cogiera la cámara de John y les sacara a los tres una foto. Ambos se pusieron en un lado de cuclillas y la niña en el medio abrazándolos.

— ¿Queréis un poco? – preguntó Sherlock a las madres una vez que los niños estaban servidos, aceptaron en probarla y les gustó lo probaban.

Al rato las madres fueron viniendo a por sus hijos que volvían a estar jugando en la zona de los hinchables y se fueron llevando a sus hijos y la bolsa con chucherías, un globo y un chupa.

Una vez solos, John se llevó a la pequeña, que estaba cansada al coche mientras Sherlock pagaba por el cumpleaños.

Algo raro en John, se puso en el sitio del piloto y llevó a ambos a Baker Street sin cometer incidentes.

— Te mereces un premio mi querido Sherlock por haberte portado tan bien – le dijo el médico a su esposo – me has sorprendido.

— Me alegro sorprenderte para bien. Acuesta tú a niña, mientras voy a aparcar el coche en el garaje, no vaya a ser que tu le des un choque, además, mejor acuesta tú a la pequeña que ya anda dormida—ambos la miraron y se sintieron por un momento arropados por el amor de una niña, que el martes cumplía 5 años.

Sherlock aparcó enseguida el coche y fue de vuelva a casa, se quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta, fue a la cocina y allí se sirvió una copa, la necesitaba después de aquella tarde de locura rodeada de niños pequeños.

John apareció al rato y le pidió que no hablara alto ya que la niña, aunque dormía en el piso de arriba, estaba durmiendo. Si hablaban alto, se despertaría y eso iba por el violín, así que Sherlock no tocó esa noche. Le fastidiaba en parte, pero era por el bien de su hija.

Era tarde, así que aceptó la copa que le ofreció el detective. Se la bebieron sentados en el sofá grande, una copa llevó a otra y así empezaron los besos en el sofá y como no querían ser vistos por la señora Hudson, mientras se iban desnudando llegaron a su habitación donde cerraron la puerta con llave, no querían ser vistos, menos si la pequeña iba por alguna pesadilla.

John se posó en la cama, a la vez que Sherlock posaba sus manos y sus rodillas y le besaba, primero en los labios y acto seguido bajando por el cuerpo hasta llegar a donde quería, el miembro de su pareja. Lo lamió un par de veces de manera que John se sintió vulnerable.

Ambos sabían donde estaban los condones y el lubricante y como Sherlock era el que no estaba acostado, fue el que los cogió. Pero cogió algo más, la cuerda y ató las dos manos de John juntas y luego a la cama.

— Te veo juguetón – comentó John mordiéndose los labios.

Sherlock le hizo callar metiéndole dos dedos para que lamiera y luego los untó de algo de lubricante y movió con dedos untados el miembro de John mientras le lamía los pechos. Con la mano libre, le tapó la boca para que no gritara, no quería despertar a nadie.

Una vez que vio como John se retorcía de placer, era su momento, abrió el paquete y sacó un condón, cuando iba a ponérselo, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Si, ¿quién es? – preguntó Sherlock sobresaltado.

— Lucy Jeanne – respondió la pequeña con su tierna vocecita que hizo que Sherlock guardara el cordón y empezara a desatar a John.

— Un momento hija, que estoy en el baño y Sherly vistiéndose después de la ducha – ambos se vistieron y para que no inspeccionara, cerraron la puerta del baño.

El menos de los dos abrió la puerta mientras el mayor de ambos se encontraba esperando a la pequeña en cama. Una vez que vio la puerta abierta, junto a su peluche de dormir se subió a la cama y abrazó a John, que le acarició el pelo.

— ¿Otra pesadilla?, pequeña saltamontes – la niña asintió medio llorosa – ya está, todo ya pasó. Puedes quedarte con papá y Sherly a dormir, si a Sherly no le importa – Sherlock dijo que no, que era bien recibida a dormir en el centro de la cama.

Otro día acabarían lo que habían empezado. Como la niña no se daba dormido, Sherlock fue a por un corto cuento que se lo leyeron entre ambos, cuando vieron que la pequeña se había dormido, ambos se fueron a dormir también para que Jeanne no se sintiera sola durmiendo y no volviera a tener otra pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente, Jeanne se despertó con ganas de hacer cosas, no sabía todavía mirar la hora correctamente, pero supo que era pronto, así que fue a por su abuela, la señora Hudson, aunque no era su verdadera abuela, para ella lo era. Sabía que ella estaría despierta a esas horas y así desayunaba con ella.

Una vez que ambos progenitores se levantaron y no vieron a la pequeña, supieron donde estaría así que una vez que desayunaron, fueron a por ella, que la bañaron y la llevaron a la calle a dar un paseo al parque a que jugara con otros niños y su muñeca nueva. Aunque poco jugó allí con su nueva muñeca a la que llamó Rebeca, porque no quería que se manchara ni se rompiera, le gustaba demasiado como para que eso pasara.

Jugó en el parque con los demás niños hasta que se tuvieron que ir a casa del hermano de Sherlock a comer.

— Vamos a comer a casa de tus tíos para celebrar con ellos tu cumpleaños – una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la pequeña – así que ya sabes, se cortés con ellos, no hagas como hace Sherly y te comportes tosca con tu tío Mycroft.

— Está bien Sherly, seré buena si me puedo llevar allí a Rebeca – ambos progenitores aceptaron que se llevara a la comida a su nueva muñeca – gracias – y se fue hacia el garaje dando saltitos de alegría.

Llegaron a casa de Mycroft, estaba en las afueras, ya que era un pequeño chalet. Aparcaron al lado del coche del mayor de los Holmes y de la moto de Greg.

— ¿A quién tenemos por aquí? – Comentó agarrando a Lucy Jeanne – que guapa es mi sobrina, dame un beso – ella hizo lo que le decía su tío Mycroft que estaba cocinando para todos – ahora ve a ver a Greg que te tiene una sorpresa en el salón.

Sherlock saludó a su hermano y miró que cocinaba, no tenía mala pinta. John le entregó una pequeña tarta, la favorita de la niña y la guardaron en la nevera. Al rato, Lucy llegó con Greg muy contenta.

— A ver, ¿qué traes entre las manos? – Preguntó curioso Sherlock - ¿me lo dejas ver? – la niña se lo tendió a Sherlock.

Sherlock lo vio y sonrió, era un bonito conjunto de ropa de baño y otro para Rebeca, algo que Greg y John habían hablando cuando había conseguido la muñeca. Sherlock se lo volvió a dar a la pequeña y le preguntó si después de comer quería bañarse un rato y aceptó, aunque dijo que no se habían traído los manguitos. Pero si los habían traído, John había metido las cosas de la piscina por si la niña quería bañarse y de paso estrenar el nuevo bañador.

La comida fue tranquila y rica, Mycroft estaba leyendo a un curso de cocina y claro, en los cursos se engorda, pero no le importa, porque a Greg le gustaba tal y como era. La pequeña quería irse a nadar, pero Sherlock le dijo que había que soplar las velas aquí en familia. Pero ella dijo que luego y así fue. Cambiaron a Lucy Jeanne y a Rebeca, aunque a Rebeca no la bañaron porque no quería estropearla. John le puso crema a su hija para que no se quemara y luego los manguitos.

Mientras Sherlock y Mycroft hablaban y fumaban unos puros en el salón, Greg y John salieron a fuera en bañador con la pequeña y se bañaron con ella. Hasta empezaron a enseñarle a nadar, primero sin un manguito, poco a poco, que sino se iba a cansar o a ahogar.

Sherlock se levantó del sillón y miró por la ventana como se lo estaban pasando en la piscina y por un instante quiso acompañarles.

— Tengo que hablar contigo hermano – aquello no sonó como Sherlock esperaba – debes volver a tu trabajo cuanto antes, no puedes seguir solo cogiendo casos pequeños para poder pasar tiempo con la pequeña, además se nota que es de tu sangre, es igual de espabilada que tú a su edad.

— Solo lo hago ahora en verano, durante el curso será diferente, lo juro. Que sea mi hija, aunque ella no lo sepa y la tuviera que adoptar porque en el testamento su madre no me la dejaba y eso hacía difícil tenerla y gracias a tu ayuda la tuvimos. Así que ahora no me digas que tengo que coger grandes casos y no poder disfrutar de mi hija – aclaró el menor de los hermanos Holmes mirando por la ventana – y si me disculpas querido hermano, me voy a ir con ellos a fuera a estar con mi hija.

— Como veas Sherlock, espero que lo de los casos sea así y luego vuelvas a los importantes – Sherlock asintió, apagó el puro y se fue a fuera.

Lucy vio a su padre sin bañador y le preguntó si le enseñaba a nadar como una niña mayor y dijo, ¿por qué no? Así que se puso el bañador y se metió para enseñar a la pequeña de la casa.

Greg les grabó con la cámara de John, porque era un momento precioso para tener en vídeo y recordarlo para siempre. Algo que John agradeció.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde, Mycroft salió de la casa con el té y con la tarta para que la pequeña soplara las cinco velas.

— Tío Mycroft, mis papás me están enseñando a nadar sin manguitos. Hoy hemos probado sin un y aun tengo mucho que aprender, me gusta - dijo Jeanne tapándose con la toalla – gracias por dejar que usemos tu piscina para eso.

— También es tuya – aclaró Mycroft Holmes – la mandamos hacer por ti y por si en algún momento tenemos hijos, pero mientras es toda tuya.

— Gracias y gracias – besó a su tío en la mejilla, porque no podía abrazarle al estar mojada, no quería estropearle el traje – toca soplar velas, pero primero me voy a poner algo seco sino me puedo constipar.

Para la edad que tenía Lucy Jeanne era muy espabilada y sabía investigar como Sherlock. Greg dijo que la cambiaría él, quería cambiarla para ver lo espabilada que era con la ropa y en efecto lo era, poco tardaron en estar listos para soplar las velas.

Hizo como había hecho el día anterior en la fiesta, pidió el deseo y luego sopló las velas. Sherlock miró a John y supo que ya era hora de que supiera la verdad, así que el martes que era el día que cumplía 5 años se la contarían.

— My, ¿vas a comer tarta o sigues en dieta? – Aquella pregunta alucinó a todos los presentes – mejor no respondas gordito.

— Pero será una niña del demonio – dijo Mycroft agarrando a la pequeña de la cintura y haciéndole cosquillas, la niña se reía a más no poder – si la señorita me deja probar la tarta que trajeron sus padres, la probaré encantado y luego volveré a mi dieta – Lucy asintió dejándole probarla.

Todos menos Lucy tomaron un té, ella prefirió un vaso de leche, ya que el té le parecía cosa de mayores. Disfrutaron de la tarta y de la velada. Hasta que llegó la hora de la cena y como no, cenaron allí, ya que Jeanne tenía hambre y quería comer algo preparado por su tío, que aceptó encantado.

La niña cenó una tortilla pequeña sin nada más que huevo y patatas y el resto tomaron la misma pero con cebolla pochada. Quien menos comió fue Sherlock, ya que con la tarta se había extralimitado. Una vez que acabaron de cenar, se fueron, ya que debían acostar a la pequeña, porque si se acostaba tarde luego no dormía.

Lucy se despidió hasta la próxima de sus dos tíos favoritos, los únicos que tenía. Se subió al coche y esperó a que alguien le pusiera el cinturón. Una vez puesto, se abrazó a su muñeca Rebeca y luego disfrutó del viaje de vuelta hablando con Rebeca.

Una vez que la acostaron, Sherlock y John pensaron como contárselo el martes, como contarle la verdad sobre como había entrado en su vida.

El martes llegó y con él, el quinto cumpleaños de Lucy Jeanne. Se subió de golpe a la cama de sus padres y les despertó.

— Buenos días pequeña. Feliz cumpleaños – dijo el detective que fue el primero en despertarse.

— Hola pequeño saltamontes travieso – y unas cosquillas de parte de John fueron recibidas – feliz quinto cumpleaños. Hoy te haremos tu comida favorita y antes de bajar a desayunar con la señora Hudson, Sherly y yo tenemos algo que contarte.

La niña se colocó cómoda en la cama entre ambos y los miró con expectación. Quien quería contarle todo era Sherlock, así que se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

— Puede que no entiendas todo, pero poco a poco lo irás asimilando – Lucy miraba a Sherly – quiero que sepas que lo que te voy a contar, lo hago para que cuando seas mayor no pienses que te lo queríamos ocultar y que mejor que contarlo cuando cumples cinco años – Sherlock miró a John por una milésima de segundo y luego volvió a mirar a su hija – te habíamos dicho que eras adoptada y es cierto, pero en parte. Voy a explicarlo, porque sino no se entiende nada – la niña le tocó la cara como síntoma de que no se pusiera triste y que continuará. Sherlock sonrió – eres mi hija biológica. Hace seis años una amiga de John, que en paz descanse, quiso ser madre y no tenía pareja, le pidió a John esperma para poder quedarse embarazada y tenerte, pero John no puede tener bebés con su esperma y para que no se quedara sin nada, yo puse del mío con el nombre de John. Pero cuando tú naciste, ella no se creía que fueras de John y nos pidió a ambos una prueba de paternidad y…. – tocaba un momento peliagudo de la historia y Sherlock paró un momento a coger aire y fuerzas para seguir – ella se puso hecha una fiera, nos prohibió verte. A los pocos meses murió, como murió no es relevante. Yo me iba a quedar contigo, pero en su testamento ponía que no quería dejar a la pequeña con nadie de la familia Holmes ni con John y como ella no tenía familia, te metieron en un orfanato para que una buena familia te acogiera. Pero no dejé que nadie lo hiciera y entre tus padres y tus tíos, peleamos durante dos años para conseguir tu custodia. Cuando la tuvimos, nos sentimos completos y aquí estamos los tres en tu quinto cumpleaños.

Las lágrimas no solo inundaron los ojos de la pequeña, también inundaron los de John. Sherlock había sido valiente al contarlo. Lucy abrazó a su padre.

— Entonces, ¿te tengo que llamar a ti a partir de ahora papá y a John, Johnny? – la pregunta les hizo gracia a ambos.

— No, Johnny no me gusta para nada y a Sherlock le gusta más Sherly que papá. Así que como estábamos hasta ahora está bien – respondió el ex – militar.

Una vez que se lo contaron, bajaron a desayunar con la señora Hudson que tenía un regalo para la pequeña, que resultó ser una colección de cuentos infantiles para que aprendiera a leer. Un buen regalo si señor.

Pasaron el día como más le gustaba a la niña, viendo películas de Disney y comiendo su comida favorita.

\- 13 años después -

Era un día importante en la familia Holmes Watson, la pequeña Lucy Jeanne se graduaba en el instituto y comenzaría una nueva etapa en la universidad, si, había dicho que quería ser médico como lo era John y Sherlock lo aceptó, pagaría con gusto los estudios de su pequeña.

En los trece años que habían pasado, había habido de todo, la pequeña se había hecho una mujer adolescente, se había desarrollado como debía hacerlo y se había convertido en una alta y esbelta joven que tenía a todos los chicos locos por ella y por eso, había tenía algún que otro novio y con el que lo dejaba o le dejaban. También habían pasado cosas a sus dos progenitores, se habían casado por fin, si, porque en el registro, estaban como pareja de hecho y no como marido y marido. Otra cosa importante que había pasado en esos años había sido que Greg y Mycroft se habían atrevido y ahora tenían un adolescente de 12 años llamado Tom.

Sherlock vio a su hija y se asombro de lo guapa que iba para recibir su diploma en el instituto al que iba. John no quería llorar todavía, ya lo haría en la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas.

Una vez allí en la ceremonia, ambos buscaron un sitio donde sentarme, mientras Lucy iba con sus amigos y se ponía la toga y el birrete para la entrega.

Se miraron y sonrieron, estaban haciendo bien las cosas y lo sabían, estaban siendo buenos padres y lo difícil ya lo habían pasado, ahora las cosas eran más calmadas con la niña en la universidad.

La ceremonia empezó con el discurso introductorio de la directora del centro y luego del alumno con mejores calificaciones de todo el curso, que como no, era Lucy Jeanne.

El discurso que dio fue emotivo e hizo que Sherlock agarrara a John de las manos y llorara, pocas veces lloraba y esta era una de ellas. Cuando Lucy recibió su diploma, Sherlock y John aplaudieron con todas sus ganas entre lágrimas.

Una vez que la ceremonia acabó, pidieron sacarse unas fotos con su hija antes de que ella se fuera a la cena que tenían y a la fiesta.

— Qué rápido crecen – comentó Sherlock cuando Lucy se iba con sus amigos para la cena.

— Y que lo digas Sherlock, pero hemos hecho un buen trabajo y eso es lo que cuenta – Sherlock sonrió y luego besó a John delante de todo el mundo y su hija les vio y se alegro por ellos.

 **Y hasta aquí el fic, es el fic más largo hasta la fecha que he hecho de un solo capítulo y me encanta, es un fic precioso y del que estoy contenta al 100%. Hice un Sherlock más humano, con sentimientos y eso me gusta, me ha gustado jugar con Sherlock así, ha sido algo bueno. Podría hacer fics así mucho tiempo y más parentlocks, que este es el primero y me gusta como los desarrollo. Espero sus reviews tanto positivias como constructivas.**

 **Facebook: Fairy Cosplay**


End file.
